Esencias
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Estando ahí, en esa sala rodeada de vampiros, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, no solo eran diferentes en carácter, si no también en su esencia. Cada aroma de acuerdo con su personalidad. //Después de Twilight, antes de New Moon//


**Esencias**

Estando ahí, en esa sala tan espaciosa y a la vez pequeña, rodeada de vampiros, me di cuenta de que a pesar de todo, no solo eran diferentes en personalidad, si no también en su esencia. Bien sabía yo que un vampiro tenía ese olor atractivo e incitante, por su naturaleza cautivadora, pero nunca me imaginé la variedad y grandeza de cada uno de sus aromas.

Comenzando por Edward, quien estaba sentado en el sillón a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello. Su olor siempre fue mi perdición, una incitación tan seductora e infalible. Su olor me recordaba a una tarde en la playa, la arena en mis pies haciéndome cosquillas, la brisa marina sobre mi piel, el olor salado del mar…

_Era increíble._

Rosalie le quitó el control de la televisión a Emmett juguetonamente y me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Ambos eran tan unidos y graciosos.

Siempre imaginé el olor de Rosalie como algo _superfluo_, extravagante, fuera de lo común, más su olor era una esencia natural y fresca, una delicia de rosas, un jardín de perfumes florales, con mariposas revoloteando en cada flor, pétalos de tantos colores, y tantos aromas.

- ¡Hey!- rió Emmett, tratando de quitarle el control a Rosalie, con una mordida en su cuello.

El olor de Emmett era distinto al de Edward, muy distinto. Mientras Edward era más empalagoso, el de Emmett me recordaba a un campo de football americano, de pasto natural, en las mañanas, después de una noche lluviosa. El rocío matinal en el pasto, la cálida brisa natural, a eso me huele Emmett.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer, Bella?- me preguntó Esme, con su dulce voz.

Esme, tenía un dulce olor a ponche, que me recordaba esos días de Navidad en casa de Reneé cuando era pequeña, junto al árbol navideño y la impaciencia de los regalos, agradable para todos. Un aroma reconfortante en todo momento, un olor no muy ostentoso pero agradable al olfato. Dulce y azucarado.

- Gracias Esme, estoy bien- respondí algo roja.

- Ya debo irme, los veo al rato chicos- se despidió Carlisle, con todo y bata ya listo para su trabajo, y dando un beso a su esposa.

El olor de Carlisle era más elegante. Óleos, frescos en una bella y armónica pintura. Una hermosa pintura fresca en un museo muy prestigiado y algo antiguo. Nada de olor a medicinas o a hospitales, no. Carlisle me era más un vampiro de gran respeto y gentileza, que cualquier doctor.

Justo cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta, Alice venía caminando con muchas bolsas, sin alzar la mirada para ver que le habían abierto la puerta justo a tiempo antes de que se estampara. Vaya que el don de Alice debía ser muy útil.

- Hemos regresado- saludó con su voz de campanillas, algo jadeante.

La pequeña Alice. Excéntrica e impaciente. Su esencia era fresca, de arándanos y moras silvestres, en un bosque espeso y cálido. Ahora entendía por qué James me había dicho que su olor era mejor que el mío. Era realmente dulce y embriagante, pero para mí el de Edward era el "_peor_" de todos.

Detrás de la pequeña saltarina, entró Jasper, igual o más cargado de bolsas, algo sonriente. Sabíamos que odiaba ir de compras con Alice, pero al final terminaba haciéndolo.

Jasper, su olor era como la menta, fría e intensa, como el invierno también. Un invierno en el que ni se te pasa por la cabeza salir a una pelea de nieve o a hacer un muñeco nevado como en cualquier invierno aquí en Forks. Parecido a una nevada, una tormenta quizás. Jasper siempre me pareció muy serio, pero cuando lo conocías bien, debía ser una persona (vampiro mejor dicho) muy interesante y agradable.

Mi nariz no paraba de captar y admirar cada uno de esos aromas combinados, flores, césped, playa, menta, óleos, ponche, arándanos...

Me preguntaba cuál sería mi aroma, siendo vampiro. Pues confiaba ciegamente en que algún día lo sería.

Me decían que el mío era de fresas, fresas con crema, fresas silvestres, fresas dulces. Ojalá el mío fuera tan agradable como el de los Cullen. ¡Ya quería ser un vampiro!

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Perdón, pero me informan que un drabble solo consta de 100 a 300 letras, así que... esto no es un drabble! lol **

**Pues simplemente, como algunos habrán leído ya en mi perfil de Fanfiction, me preguntaba cómo olería cada uno de los Cullen. Sabía que debían ser diferentes todos, y al fin lo tengo (desde mi punto de vista, claro)**

**Gracias a **Petite Belle Marie** por ayudarme con su idea del ponche! Haha lol también a **Nina Grey** por su aclaración :p  
**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**cci**

**O Cranberry taste, lo que gusten :)  
**

**xoxo**


End file.
